


Kisses Under Starry Night Skies

by Satellites_and_Stars



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satellites_and_Stars/pseuds/Satellites_and_Stars
Summary: Jack doesn't appreciate being woken up in the middle of the night but comes to realize that it was probably for the best.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Kudos: 17





	Kisses Under Starry Night Skies

**Author's Note:**

> There's a meteor shower tonight, and I really wanted to watch it from my roof, but it's all rainy outside, and I'm mad, so I angrily wrote a cute Jalex fic about it.

Alex glanced at the alarm clock beside his bed to see a flashing 3:00 AM. Perfect. He quietly slid out of bed and tip-toed over to where Jack was sleeping on a blow-up mattress his mom had set up on the floor.

“Jack!” he whispered as loud as he could. “Jack, wake the fuck up!” Alex poked him in the arm a few times, sitting back as Jack groaned and rolled over.

“What time is it?” he said sleepily. “Still dark.”

“It’s three AM,” Alex said way too cheerily for a teenager who was awake at three AM.

“I’m going back to sleep. Goodnight.”

Alex rolled his eyes and pulled the blankets away from Jack. “C’mon, we gotta go outside.”

“Alex, why?” Jack whined, grabbing the blankets back.

“It’s a surprise! Come on, let’s go!”

“Can’t the surprise wait til a time when people usually aren’t trying to sleep?”

“No, it’s gotta be now. Come on, it’ll be fun, I promise.”

Jack only pulled the blankets tighter around him. “It’s cold out.”

“You can take the blanket with you,” Alex said. “Just please do this? For me?” When Jack didn’t respond, Alex quickly changed tactics. “Hey. You know, if you don’t come with me, I’m just gonna have to keep you up all night.”

With a groan, Jack sat up, blanket wrapped tightly around his shoulders.

Alex grinned in triumph. “To the window!”

“The window? Why the fuck-” Jack watched as Alex slid open his bedroom window and crawled outside. He stuck his head out to see Alex taking a seat on a relatively flat part of the roof. “Um, are your parents okay with you doing that?”

“Nope!” He patted the spot next to him. “C’mere.”

Jack carefully lifted one leg up and over the window ledge, slowly followed by the other. He was keenly aware of the roof’s slope and general lack of safety rails. The last thing he needed was to fall off Alex’s roof and smash his head open. 

A cool breeze played with his hair as Jack took a few tentative steps towards Alex and sat down beside him. “So. You planning on telling me why you dragged me out onto your roof at three in the morning?”

“There’s a meteor shower tonight,” Alex explained with a small smile. He gestured towards the clear sky above. “It’ll be better once your eyes adjust.”

“How the fuck did you even know that there’s a meteor shower tonight?”

“Saw it on the news. Now shut up and watch.”

Jack looked upward and scrutinized the small bits of light that he could make out. “I don’t…see anything.”

“Just wait a second.” Another 15 uneventful minutes passed by before Alex exclaimed “There!” and pointed towards where he’d spotted a white streak painted across the dark sky.

Jack continued to look for meteors but was soon distracted with just watching Alex. His tousled hair that looked perfect when it was messy, the excitement on his face as he gazed towards the sky, his eyes that were filled with starlight and wonder. Right there, in that very moment, with just the two of them sitting side by side under the open sky, it felt like nobody and nothing else mattered. They could just be happy.

“Can I kiss you?”

Alex turned to look at Jack with a slight frown on his face. “Sorry, what?”

“Nevermind, it’s nothing.” Jack quickly looked the other way to hide the blush creeping onto his face. A few moments of awkward silence passed that made him think that falling off the roof wouldn’t be such a bad thing to happen after all.

“Wait…yes. You can.”

Jack looked for any signs of insincerity in Alex’s demeanor, and after finding none, took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and leaned forward.

It was nothing more than a quick kiss on the lips. But it was sweet and innocent and better than anything Jack could have ever imagined. It all felt like a dream. 

Heart pounding, Jack held his arm out to the side, inviting Alex to share his blanket with him. Alex wordlessly scooted over, snuggling into Jack’s side as he draped the blanket over both of them. He could feel Alex shaking, could hear his uneven breathing.

“I’ve wanted to do that for the longest time,” Jack quietly confessed.

“Yeah. Me too,” Alex said with a small laugh. “God, this is so stupid. Here I am, on my roof at three in the fucking morning, watching a meteor shower with the guy I’ve had a crush on for god knows how long. And then he asks if he can kiss me. This is a dream, I know it is.”

“You’re right, this is all a dream. We’re all living in the Matrix, you know.”

Alex playfully punched Jack in the arm. “You’re such a dork, you know that?”

“Says the one who dragged me outside to watch a meteor shower,” Jack said with a smirk.

Alex let out a sigh of contentment. “Alright smartass, I think we’ve had enough excitement for one night.” He stood up, stumbling as momentum carried him towards the edge of the roof.

Jack’s stomach plummeted as he hastily reached out and grabbed Alex’s hand to prevent him from falling. 

Eyes wide with fear, Alex gave him a small “thanks” before leading the way back through the window and into his bedroom on shaky legs.

Jack made a beeline for his blow-up mattress but was startled when he felt a tug and was pulled onto Alex’s bed. He took the hint, pulling the covers back and waiting for Alex to settle down before climbing into bed beside him. 

It was far from the first time the two of them had shared a bed. The physical boundaries between them were almost nonexistent, even just as friends. But now there was something a little different laying beside each other like they’d done countless times before. Now, just the feeling of Alex pressed against him was enough to fill Jack with a kind of happiness he’d never known existed.

So maybe meteor showers weren’t as lame as he’d thought after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic in like, record timing, so I'm pretty proud of myself. Find me on tumblr @satellites-n-stars. I take requests for one-shots, and am always available if anyone needs a beta reader :)


End file.
